1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to a digital photographing device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for correcting shakiness in a digital photographing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image is captured with a camera, a shake from the hand or body of a user of the camera often delivers a shake to the camera which may make the captured image blurred. Typically, the motion of the camera may be classified into two types as described below.
The first motion type is up-down motion on the axis of a camera lens, and the second motion type is left-right motion on the axis of the camera lens. The up-down motion is called pitching and the left-right motion is called yawing. Each time a user captures an image by pressing a shutter button of the camera, the pressing of the shutter button may cause the camera to move up-down (pitch) or move left-right (yaw.)
Some cameras move a lens or a charged coupled device (CCD) to correct for the motion (or shake) of the camera. The cameras may use a shakiness correcting function to control the motion of the lens or CCD. For example, optical image stabilization (OIS), digital image stabilization (DIS), or electronic image stabilization (EIS), may be used to obtain stabilized images.
The OIS, which is a representative shakiness correction technique and can be classified into two types. First, a CCD moves in an opposite direction to the shakiness, so that an image formed on the CCD can maintain its position despite the movement of the camera body. Second, a lens shift type has the same basic principle as the CCD shift type, but a correction lens moves so that an imaged formed on the CCD can maintain its position despite the movement of the camera body.
Often, users of cameras evaluate the quality of a camera based on the images captured by the camera without regard for whether or not the camera was shaken.